Bella
by twilightscallingme
Summary: Then, she disappeared completely. Alice's POV of the day Bella jumped off the cliff in La Push.


Stephenie Meyer owns all of the rights.

_Bella Swan's hair blew gently in the wind as she rolled up onto the balls of her feet. She was overlooking some water – she was standing on the edge of an unfamiliar cliff. One second, she was standing there. The next, she had flung herself_ _over the edge. Her frail, pale body fell weightlessly through the air and her scream pierced the silence. Then, all was quiet as she hit the angry water. It tossed and turned as she sunk, not knowing what way was up and what way was down. Then, she disappeared completely. _

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper whispered, holding my hand gently in his. I could feel the fear being pushed away by his special powers. By now, Jasper was used to my visions and the way I reacted when I had seen something. However, I'm quite sure that he hadn't seen me this worried about something in quite some time.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice probed as I brought myself back to the present.

I stumbled for my words. Finally, I found some: "Bella."

"Bella?" Jasper asked, perplexed. That was a 'forbidden' name in our family. We had danced around it for quite some time, yearning to speak it, but never doing so. The memories that were associated cut at us harder than anything that I had ever known.

"Bella," I repeated, gasping. I stood up quickly and grabbed my purse off of the table near us.

"Alice, please. Stop. What's going on?"

"I have to go back to Forks. Bella. She's... She... She's dead," I declared, meeting Jasper's eyes. They seemed wide with horror.

"What do you mean, 'she's dead'? Did you see her, Alice?"

"I– Jasper, she jumped. Off a cliff. She never came up out of the water. I've got to go and make things right... Charlie's gonna need someone." I started to go out our bedroom door, but he suddenly blocked my way.

"No," he growled fiercely.

"What?" I questioned as a growl tore through my chest.

"No. We promised Edward that we wouldn't interfere. We promised Edward that we'd let Bella live out her life in peace. You _weren't_ supposed to be looking for her."

"Do you _think_ I wanted to see _that_, Jasper? Do you _think _that? Can you tell me that honestly?" I questioned him with a burning anger in me. I was going to defend myself, then I was going to go back to Forks, Washington. I needed to let Charlie know that I still cared about his family, even if I was currently stuck in Denali, Alaska. I knew that I couldn't tell Charlie _why_ we left, but I could let him know that we still cared. Even Edward, maybe. I would figure that out on the way there.

"No," he said, dipping his head. "But I can't let you go. We promised Edward."

"The _promise_ didn't include Bella _killing_ herself. He killed her, Jasper. He killed her. She needs him – he needs her. This isn't good, and I'm gonna try to make it right." I shoved my way past him, and I was met by Rose's curious glance. Something about the way she was looking at me just made me snap at her. I growled ferociously at her. It didn't bother me that Emmett took a defensive stance near Rose. I would fight him if I had to.

"Are you happy, Rose? You've got what you wanted. Bella Swan is dead." I didn't even try to stop myself from baring my teeth at her. Rose had always been the one that disliked Bella. The rest of the family had accepted Bella perfectly. Rose needed to get over herself.

Rose didn't even try to hide the smug look on her face. She probably _wasn't_ happy that Bella was dead, but she was happy about something. And, I didn't like it. I took another snap at her. I wanted to hurt Rose almost as much as I wanted to leave this instant. But first, I had to let Esme and Carlisle know...

"Alice!" Speaking of Esme. "Do _not_ act that way towards your sister. What is your problem? What is going on?"

"Bella."

I turned my head towards Esme. She was holding hands with Carlisle. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I was almost daring Esme to challenge me.

"Bella? But, Alice. We promised Edward that we'd stay away from her. We owe him that much. He's always moved for us, without complaint."

"She's _dead_, Esme. She flung herself off of a cliff. She never broke the water after she started to sink. She's _gone_. I'm going back to help Charlie out," I stated with a whole lot of finality behind it.

It got the emotion out of Esme that I wanted. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it. Her eyes were wide and full of pain. She was silently shaking her head 'no'. Carlisle looked shocked, too. It was as if they had both lost their own child. That's what they looked like, anyway. Like I was delivering the final blow. Ha, as if.

"No, Alice. You... You can't have seen that. You can't be right," Esme's cracking voice finally said.

I snapped my eyes closed. I watched Bella fling herself off of the cliff again and drown. It took all of my strength not to reach out and try to save her. There was nothing I could do or say. Bella was gone. She was dead. I had to get to Charlie.

"I need to see Charlie. Edward would understand. I'll be home... when I am certain that he's okay." I turned to Jasper who seemed to have relaxed into the door frame. He wasn't happy with my decision, but he wasn't going to fight me anymore. I stared into his eyes – our form of kissing goodbye – and nodded before grabbing the car keys off of the table.

"I'll be back when I can be," I called over my shoulder as I raced out the door.

_Oh, Bella,_ I thought, _What have you gotten yourself into this time?_


End file.
